


Seven Minutes in (sort of) Heaven

by riddikulus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, M/M, My first fic, Please be nice, apart from shaw whos an asshole, everyones a bit of an idiot, raven as matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddikulus/pseuds/riddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik may or may not have a crush on Raven's big brother Charles. This becomes a problem when they're picked to spend seven minutes in heaven together in the worlds smallest  supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik had only been in England two months when he met Raven Xavier, and by extension her elder brother Charles Xavier. He didn’t mean to really, but Raven and Erik had been made partners for their science project. He highly suspects his chemistry teacher of pairing the new foreign kid with one of the most popular girls in school in an attempt to help Erik make friends. How kind of him.

It turns out the project takes up a lot of their free time and while working in the library is all well and good, there's just simply not enough space. This is how Erik ends up trailing behind Raven up her driveway towards her house - no, castle, whilst holding all of their project in his hands, piled up so high he can barely see where he's walking. They enter through one of the side doors (really who even owns a house with 12 side doors) until they eventually reached the study-slash-library as described by Raven.

“Your house is-” Erik was cut off by a nervous laugh from Raven.

“Yeah, I know.” He had a feeling she had wanted to say more but at that moment a loud thump was heard amongst the rows and rows of bookshelves. Apparently this didn’t seem to surprise Raven in the slightest who just rolled her eyes.

She proceeded to yell “CHARLES! You okay, Charles?” repeatedly until a boy, just slightly smaller than Raven appeared at her side, mumbling something about ladders and falling. Erik doesn’t focus too much on what was being said, not when the boy in front of him was so beautiful. And, wait what, since when did Erik think of people as _beautiful_? But there’s no denying that the boy - Charles, Raven said - is just that, with wavy hair, ridiculous blue eyes (seriously he must be wearing contacts no-ones eyes are _that_ blue) and _oh god_ sinful red lips.

“H-hi” he stammered, wow how fucking smooth Erik, well done. Charles, however, just beamed at him and Erik is pretty much a goner from there. Raven was apparently content enough to let her brother hang around while they finished the damn science project. Charles kept making suggestions which Erik normally found irritating but for some reason unknown to him, found it rather cute coming from Charles. It resulted in 3 hours of work in which Erik became less and less involved in the project and more and more confused by the puzzle of Charles Xavier.

In the end, Erik and Raven came 4th in the class with their project, which apparently solidified their friendship according to the bubbly blonde. That was fine with Erik, it meant he could tell his mother that he really had found a friend and she would stop pestering him about forming new bonds in their new home. It wasn’t as if Erik had friends back in Germany though, so really Raven was his first, ever, friend. Which meant he would be seeing more of Charles. Erik ignored the bubbly warm feeling he felt when he thought of seeing Charles again.

 

****************************************************

 

Erik never likes to think about the next time he saw Charles, just a week after their initial meeting in the library. Raven had decided to celebrate the last few days of blissful sunshine before the autumn officially arrives with it's harsh winds and fading light, by holding a small party on the mansion grounds.

Despite the surprising small number of people there, they had all managed to get well and truly pissed, including Erik. Throughout the evening, Erik had proved that Germans really could drink anyone under the table, and in his quest to prove that stereotype correct had managed to drink almost three times as much alcohol as anyone else. This left him rather more drunk than he had wanted to be.

After his successful trip to the bathroom, Erik wandered aimlessly through the house attempting to find the way back to the gardens. He was lost, Erik obviously knew this, but eventually found himself wandering into the library. There, sat in the too-big-armchair, was Charles. Of course Charles was in the library, surrounded by piles of paper, at half eleven at night.

He noted the chess set sitting on a table by the window. Apparently his drunken state had left him quite forgetful, he hadn’t realised he’d said something about chess out loud. Charles simply replied lightheartedly “You play, then? Thats good though I rather think now is not the best time for a game.” Oh, he must’ve asked Charles for a game of chess.

"I like you." Erik frowned, that wasn't what he had meant to say. But Charles just laughed, tipping his head back as he did.

"I like you too, Erik." Charles still chuckling as he said it. Erik felt the beginnings of a smile forming on his face before he promptly passed out on the couch. Erik groaned as soon as he woke up, his head pounding like there was no tomorrow. His mood softened, however, when he realised someone had been considerate enough to take off his shoes, lay a blanket over him and place a glass of water and two aspirin pills within an arms reach.

 

****************************************************

 

Really, Erik and Raven shouldn’t be friends. They weren’t a good match and Erik knew this. Not with her perky mannerisms and Erik’s surly nature. But to his dismay, they _were_ friends, _good friends_. And to his alarm, Raven wasn’t his own friend. No, over the past six months upon meeting the Xaviers, Erik had gained a whole group of friends. Not all the typical popular group - Raven, Emma, Janos, Az - but a whole mixture of different people. He found he related to Alex most, being the more silent brooding type, and he was convinced Hank was _still_ afraid Erik would murder him in his sleep. But overall, for the first time in his life, Erik had people he considered friends.

This just left the conundrum that is one Charles Xavier. They weren’t friends exactly; they didn’t see each other enough to be friends. They were _something_ though. Although it was entirely possible Erik had just invented that _something_ in his mind to help him deal with the pathetic crush he was currently holding over the boy. And really Erik should stop thinking of Charles as a boy because he is in fact two years older than Erik, as he was reliably informed by Darwin.

It was impossible _not_ to like Charles though, with his adorably floppy hair and cardigans with _actual elbow patches_. That, and the fact that Charles was a honest to god genius. He’d found this out when Charles had brought up the drunken chess game offer and to Erik’s surprise had offered to take him up on a game while they waited for the others to wake one morning after a particularly interesting sleepover involving Sean getting high and proposing to Angel. Erik found that Charles was good, no excellent at chess which was just another thing he needed to add to the rapidly growing list of _Things Erik Lehnsherr Likes About Charles Xavier_. Really, the list was getting big enough to have to write down now.  

The first thing on said list is so sappy it makes Erik blush whenever he even thinks about it. ‘The way he makes me feel special’ should not have gone through a sixteen year old very manly male head like Erik’s. The worst thing is, it’s completely true. Erik knew he was pretty good looking, especially for his age and he wasn’t a complete idiot, but he’s never been unique or worth picking out. Charles had a way, by just being there, of making him feel… _more_.

Oh.

Oh _Scheiße_ , he’s in love with Charles Xavier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic so constructive criticism would be very helpful and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Erik wasn't _avoiding_ Charles, not really. He was simply busier after a certain inner revelation regarding the short brunet. It was hard, though, because to avoid him Erik also had to avoid everyone else to a certain degree. He still met up with the group as much as possible, but was suddenly very busy and definitely could not attend any event that Charles was certain or most likely to be at. Honestly, it was draining his energy coming up with a different excuse every time.

The task was becoming increasing difficult however, especially with Raven’s birthday coming up. Erik frowned, he knew he’d have to face Charles sooner or later. It’s not as if anythings changed, at least for everyone else. Erik would just have to carry on acting the way did had before his realization of his _feelings_ for Charles. Of course, Erik had _always_ known he’d had feelings for Charles that went beyond friendship, but actually putting said feelings into words felt a bit _intense_.

Inevitably though Raven’s birthday crept up on him though. Her party was to be held next Saturday, just two days time. In Erik’s mind, this did not give him enough time to prepare for the impending onslaught of _where have you been recently_ questions.

In the end he shouldn't have bothered worrying though. When he arrived at the house the gang were too busy to pay him so much as a glance. A bowl of cheese puffs was ungracefully shoved into him. "Here, put it in the party room then go to the west wing kitchen to get some more."

Erik shrugged. "Sure, where's Raven?"

"With Hank right now." Angel grinned wickedly and he was told under no circumstances should he interrupt them.

 

****************************************************

 

Erik didn't actually know which room the party was being held in, so first headed to the kitchen. Ah… Charles. With Hank, but still. Clearly if Hank was here, Raven was near as well. Erik plastered on a smile, one he hoped made him look least like a serial killer.

“Erik!” Dammit, why did Charles have to sound so pleased about seeing him.

“Charles, Hank, how are you?” Hank began to mumble and then promptly left the room, leaving Erik alone with Charles. That was odd, he’d never seen Hank so skittish before. Charles answered his question before Erik even had the chance to ask it.

“It wants to get back to Raven to give her her birthday treat. If you know what I mean.” The statement came with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows. Erik grimaced, he really _didn't_ want to think about any kind of ‘birthday treat’ Raven and Hank were up to at the moment. He quickly changed the subject.

“What did you get Raven for her birthday?” That seemed a safe enough topic.

“Oh, this and that” Charles dismissed with a wave of his hand. But seemed to realized this wasn't a sufficient answer and added “I really wanted to get her some tickets for this fashion show, but they’d sold out by the time I’d had a chance to look for them.” He found the accompanied pout on Charles’ face endearing and felt his expression soften. Erik quickly realized exactly what Charles had said.

“The fashion show in August?” Charles quickly nodded. Erik felt a grin, and real grin this time, spread across his face. He pulled an envelope out of his overnight bag. “I could only afford two tickets but I thought it would be better than nothing.” In truth, the tickets had cost him every penny he could scrape together from the past two months. Somehow, though, the brilliant smile that flashed across Charles’ face made it all worth it.

Raven, naturally, loved the tickets and shrieked when she was given them. She had also gained half a closet full of new clothes from Sean and Angel, and enough money from everyone else to possibly buy a small house. Raven gave up trying to list everything Charles had bought her, really it was too much, but Erik found the display of wealth rather endearing, and not irritating at all. Probably because the only time Charles really uses his abundance of money is to spoil Raven and Erik really can’t find it in his heart to find that annoying. There was no mention of Raven and Charles’ parents, though obviously they must exist. Two teenagers could not live in this monstrosity of a house on their own. That probably meant the parents did not care for either Charles or Raven, and that made Erik angry beyond words because how could people _not_ care for them.  He was biased of course, one Xavier was his best friend and he was in love with the other.

  


****************************************************

 

Quite a few hours later, Erik was well and truly drunk. Raven had invited almost the whole school year, and many more people than that had turned up. He had a feeling parties at the Xavier household often got out of hand. Charles was upstairs though, working on some important piece of coursework, and Erik didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that he wasn't at the party.

Erik had no clue whose idea it was to play seven minutes in heaven and he’s too drunk to care. It was mainly his usual group of friends plus a few extras, everyone else still partying hard in another room. He didn't know what the hell the game was until Raven explained they spin a bottle twice to pick the two people and then shove them in a supply closet for seven minutes.

Alex had already been placed with Hank. Erik doubted much had happened between them, partly because Alex was crushing on Darwin, partly because Alex referred to Hank as Bozo, and partly because Raven would skin Alex alive if he even so much as touched her on off, will they won’t they boyfriend.

Much to Sean's delight, he had been picked to go with Moira. Though when they came out of the supply closet, she looked shell-shocked whereas Sean just looked miserable. Sean had finally told Moira he liked her then, and by the looks of things, the feelings weren't reciprocated. He gave Sean a sympathetic clap on the back and vowed to himself that he would help Sean find a rebound later on in the evening.

Erik met Sebastian Shaw, Emma’s latest fling, whilst Raven and Az were in the closet. Within three seconds upon meeting him, Erik had decided he was definitely an asshole and would do his best to avoid any more interactions with him. He managed to slip away during the next few rounds of this ridiculous game to go and talk to Janos, who he had seen in a while.

And then the bottle was spun and landed on him. Joy. He just hoped it would land on someone he could have a laugh with, or at the very least someone he could just talk to, Erik didn't fancy getting off with anyone in a closet. Especially the blonde girl in the corner that had been eyeing him all night. The bottle was slowing down now though and eventually came to a stop to point at… well, an empty doorway. Erik didn't know what happened in this situation, he couldn't go into the closet on his own, they most likely just spun the bottle around again until it pointed to an actual person.

His guess was proved correct when Darwin leaned in about to spin the bottle again.

Darwin’s hand hovered over the bottle, ready to spin in again.

“Hey Rave-” Charles dashed into the doorway. The one the bottle was still pointing to. Which meant Erik had to be in a _closet_ , with _Charles_. For seven whole minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyyy... so i promise they will actually be in the closet in the next chapter for the seven minutes in heaven. Also its my first fic, so criticism/helpful comments would be very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Erik’s face paled. No, no, no. This could not be happening. How was he meant to spend several minutes in a closet _alone_ with Charles when he could barely speak to the man for a second without a blush creeping onto his face. He should protest, right now, but he was too stunned to speak.

“Raven,” Charles huffed, “why did you text me to come downstairs, I quote, ‘right now it’s life or death’ when everything seems to be fine?” Life or death? There was no emergency, Erik couldn't figure out for the life of him why Raven had interrupted Charles in order to get him to come downstairs for no good reason.

A small smile began to spread across Raven’s face. “It doesn't matter now, but you do get to go and make out with Erik in a closet for seven minutes.” She then proceeded to wink at Erik. What, no.. Raven would not have set this up deliberately.

She could have known about Erik's feelings for her brother, he'd been so careful not to let anything show. And even if she did know, she _wouldn't_ set them up. Erik mused that no sane person would _want_ their brother and their best friend to get together. No, this was just the universe showing how much it hates Erik.

It was only now that Erik took in what Charles was wearing - tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt that looked like it had been put on in a rush. He was barefoot and his hair was ruffled, oh god, Charles must have been sleeping. And Erik really _really_ shouldn't think about Charles in bed.

 

****************************************************

 

Erik protested as much as he could but he still ended up being shoved in a closet right behind Charles. Also, this was the smallest fucking closet Erik had ever seen. The house was literally a castle, _why_ did this room (though it was not big enough to be classed as a room) even exist. The size meant that Charles and Erik’s chests were pressed together and their faces mere inches apart.

Erik searched for something, anything, to say. “Why is Raven always so careful with the door when she’s shutting people in here?” Erik blurted. What. The. Fuck. Of all the things to say in the universe. Charles must definitely think he’s a complete idiot now.

Speaking of Charles, he was currently chuckling, a low throaty sound that went straight to Erik’s cock. “Its broken,” Charles explained, “if we hit the door too hard, the doorknob would fall off and then the door obviously wouldn't open.” Erik hummed a noncommittal sound.

A few moments passed in uncomfortable silence. Erik spent this time examining Charles - he really was beautiful. His hair had grown quite a bit since Erik had last seen him properly, Charles now had to keep tucking it behind his ear, though his attempts were futile as the hair just kept falling back over his face. His body still hadn't grown though, and he was still a good few inches shorter despite being a year older than Erik. A small part of Erik’s brain comment that Charles was at the perfect height to tuck his head into Erik’s shoulder. His eyes seemed even brighter in the dark, which Erik knew was logically impossible but that didn't stop the thought. Erik knew he should stop _looking_ , because he could already feel himself getting hard.

“I’m afraid the light switch in here doesn't work.” Good, Erik thought, at least Charles wouldn't be able to see the frankly ridiculous blush he could feel burning his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Charles looked genuinely concerned, "You seem to be breathing a little funny.” Charles must have noticed the slight hitches in his breath. The real answer would be no he’s not alright, but the Erik would have to explain the reason he was having trouble breathing was because he was standing so close to Charles.

"I'm fine" Erik insisted, but it sounded strained even to his own ears. “Just.. just talk about.. I don’t know anything. How’s your thesis going? It’s on genetics, isn't it?” Because Charles was just the sort of person who was completing a degree at the meager age of seventeen. His distraction worked though, Charles’ eyes lit up and he began rambling about his work. Erik tried to follow as much as he could, honestly, but he wasn't a man of science.

Charles seemed to notice though because after a few minutes he said, “I’m sorry, I must be boring you half to death."

"Not at all, I love hearing you speak about something you're passionate about, it's adorable." Jesus did that actually just come out of his mouth. Yes it did if Charles' small smile and slight blush across his cheeks and neck were anything to go by. Erik idly wondered if that blush traveled anywhere else.

Raven’s voice traveled through the door - “Your time’s up, and if either of you are naked when I open this door, I will personally punch you in the balls. Give us a sec to open the door.”

Erik snapped, “Thank god its over.”

Charles faltered. “Are you sure you’re alright Erik?” He placed a hand on Erik’s arm, meant to be a comforting gesture but pushed Erik over the edge.

Erik all but growled as he grabbed Charles’ hips and brought their whole bodies together, slipping one of Charles’ legs between his own. There was no way Charles could miss the feel of Erik’s hard on against his thigh. Now as his body was flush against Charles, his cock was straining even more against the confines of his jeans. “Understand the problem now?” His voice came out gravelly and low.

The door swung open. Charles had begun to form an “oh” on his lips but Erik had already pushed his way through most of the crowd and began to head towards the exit to the gardens. He had already formed a plan in his head of how to never speak to or see Charles again because Erik would never be prepared for the humiliation and rejection that would unfold if they ever spoke about _that_ again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urm yeah first time writing so criticism would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how much every fiber of his being wanted to, Erik did not leave the party. He had promised Raven to stay the night and help clear up in the morning, he wouldn't go back on his promise. It just meant he has to be extra careful to avoid her brother tomorrow. Well technically, later on today as it was well into the early hours of the morning now. He had been wondering pointlessly around the gardens and then through the west wing for at least an hour now. Even though he was on the opposite side of the house Erik could still hear the low steady bass of whatever song was playing, the party showing no signs of letting up.

With a sigh Erik began to walk back towards the main room of the party, people would start to wonder where he was if he stayed away any longer. All too soon the music became louder and the amount of people he passed began to increase. Some people had begun to branch out from the party area to stick their tongues down each others throats, lovely. Erik even thought he saw Alex leading Darwin into a random room, and though he couldn't be sure in the dim light, he hoped those two had finally realized that yes they do have feelings for each other. Erik would know; he spent three hours one night with a drunk Darwin talking about said feelings for Alex.

It didn't take long to find Raven, she was loud when sober, and even louder when drunk.

“Erik, really you _must_ tell me what happened between you and Charles in the closet earlier, you walked out looking pissed off and he walked out bewildered so don’t try and tell me nothing happened because I know something did and you’re going to tell me what.” Apparently, Raven also became more perceptible when drunk.

“But nothing happened.” _That’s half the problem_ , Erik thought but didn't say out loud.

“Ahhh but you _wanted_ something to happen.” Damn, how did Raven she straight through him like that? And why wasn't she angry at him for falling for her brother - she almost looked happy. He didn't get a chance to answer her.

Strong hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him through the crowd of people. Erik and his kidnapper eventually stopped in, oh, the closet from earlier in the evening. He spun round to face his hijacker and was faced with an angry looking Charles. Shit.

“We need to talk Erik.” When it was clear to Charles that Erik wasn't going to talk, the shorter boy continued, “Why did you run off earlier?” Erik snapped his head up to look at Charles, that hadn't been what he was expecting. But no, Erik needed to get out of this situation and needed to get out right now.

Erik distantly heard a loud thump from right outside the door and then the sound of something falling to the ground. Erik moved to open the door, he _needed_ to get away from Charles who was _still_ looking at him expecting an answer. Except when he went to open the door, the doorknob was on the floor. What, no no no, shit. Someone started giggling outside the door and then begun speaking and that sound like, yep - Sebastian fucking Shaw.

Erik let his head bang against the door. “We’re locked in,” he informed Charles, “like actually locked in, for good, until someone outside sobers up and let’s us out.”

“Good.” Charles stated, oh _god_ Erik was not drunk enough to deal with this, and Charles wasn't drunk at all. Erik was _not_ imagining the heated look in Charles’ eyes or the way his breathing was a little too fast. Was it possible that Erik wasn't the only one feeling the connection between the two of them.

Charles grabbed his shirt with both his hands, and dragged Erik down to kiss him. It was rough, with slightly too much teeth and so much better than Erik had ever dreamed. He threw one of his hands into Charles’ hair, tugging it and messing it up, the other arm wrapped possessively around Charles’ waist. Charles’ hands were still clutching at his t-shirt and he used them to pull Erik’s body even closer until their bodies were completely pressed against each other. Erik could feel _just_ how affected they both were from the kiss.

And then Charles dropped to his knees, grinning up at Erik like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him and Erik’s mind short-circuited. He idly wondered how Charles even managed to find enough room to drop to the floor, it really is the smallest closet Erik has ever seen. Charles popped open his jeans and pulled down both Erik's jeans and underwear to his knees in one swift movement. Erik should probably be embarrassed about how hard he already was but then Charles licked a stripe up the underside of Erik’s cock. Erik moaned at that, probably loud enough to be heard outside the door. Charles wrapped one hand around the shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip at the same time. Erik stuttered out a string of curse words, mixed with Charles’ name and “yes, yes, yes” every time Charles twisted his wrist or gave Erik’s shaft a particularly enthusiastic suck.

Erik, unable to hold back his desire to any longer, thrust into Charles’ mouth. After a couple of desperate thrusts, Charles removed his hand from Erik’s cock to pin his hips to the wall behind him and Erik should _not_ have found that action so fucking hot and he definitely didn't whine. Charles responded by laying his tongue flat along the underside and then taking in as much of Erik’s cock as he could. Erik wasn't going to last much longer, and then Charles _moaned_ , lips still wrapped around Erik’s cock and that tipped Erik over the edge. He came hard, and fast but Charles just swallowed him down and that was simultaneously the hottest and best thing ever to happen to Erik.

Only once Erik’s breathing had returned to normal did he attempt to speak, “I..do..should i.. er return the favour.” 

Charles looked up at him bashfully, “You don’t need to take care of that, my friend.” As Charles returned to stand up, Erik realised what he meant. Charles’ hand that hadn't been pinning Erik’s hips to the wall was sticky from where he’d jerked himself off. Erik’s cock gave an admiral twitch at that mental image.

“So um,” Shit, what was Erik supposed to say now, “we really are locked in.”

Charles raised his eyebrows at Erik and with a shit-eating grin said “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to find something to pass the time. Up for round two?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urm yeah first time smut writer as you can tell. Also I'm really not happy with any of this chapter but I hadn't posted in ages. As always, constructive criticism is great!


End file.
